


Once upon a Enchanted

by thebatman06



Category: Enchanted, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Fairytale Land, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatman06/pseuds/thebatman06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Robert meet again in the Enchanted a Forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Robert is walking down the street when he bumps into a Blonde Woman wearing a Red Leather Jacket.   
He apologizes, She assures him it's alright.   
They meet again three days later,unbeknownst to them both:   
Robert will meet a woman who will change his life forever and   
Emma will be reunited with a boy she long forgotten.  
Emma meets up with Robert,they've only known each other for a month.  
"So,what's new?"Robert asks. "I've been reunited with my son."Emma says.   
"Well the woman I've had staying with me and Morgan,she thinks she's from some land called Andalasia."Robert laughed."She's crazy,But I love her."   
They spent hours talking and Robert heard the tale of the infuriating woman named Regina,who is actually the evil Queen. "  
"You seem like you really care about her."Robert Pointed out. Emma sighed   
"This is gonna sound crazy But,I think it was meant for me to Break more then the curse she put over our home." Emma revealed.  
Robert looked up at Emma, "What do you mean?"   
"That I was also meant to Break the curse put upon Regina's Heart."Emma said. "Maybe you are meant to do that."Robert said."Maybe she's your True Love."  
Emma smiled at that and proceeded to drink from her wine glass.  
"So,What's this woman's name?"Emma asked."Giselle."Robert answered.  
"No way,Seriously?"Emma asked. "Yeah why?"Robert asked back.  
"My Parents know her."Emma said." Who are your parents?"Robert asked.  
"Snow White and Prince Charming"Emma said with a straight face.  
"Your Joking?"Robert said.  
Emma smiled and ran her fingers through her hair.  
"Nope." She said. "we live in storybrooke,Maine" Emma started.   
"But were actually from The Enchanted Forest and were sent here to your world when Regina enacted the curse and made everyone forget who they are."  
-Present day-  
Emma wakes up and looks over at her Queen, "Even in your sleep you hypnotize me with your beauty." Emma says as she kisses the sleeping Brunette on the cheek.  
"Regina it's time to wake up,we have to get ready for the ball."  
Regina gets up and said"Your Parents are so annoying."  
"You know how my mom is,Gina"Emma said.  
"she never got to do any of this with me when I was younger."  
Regina pinned her hair up and Put on her Ruby Red Gown.  
Emma opted for her white dress shirt with the Blue Coat embroidered with crystals. Black tights and Her riding Boots. Her hair was tied back with a Simple white ribbon. Henry raced into their room.  
"mom,Momma"Henry said standing there in his Ruby red Jacket and Matching pants. His white Shirt and ascot peeking out.  
"Yes dear,what is it?"Regina said putting her necklace on.  
"Grandma and Grandpa sent a Carriage to pick us up."Henry said going out to the balcony.  
Emma and Regina followed Henry out onto the balcony and there the carriage was. "Regina,please just try to be nice to my mom."Emma pleaded.  
"I'll try dear,that's all I can say."Regina said as she walked out of their room.  
"Come on,Henry"Emma said as she lead Henry out of her and Regina's Chambers. Emma silently hoped that her parents had a great amount of booze at this ball.  
Cause Emma knew she would need it in Order to Survive this night.  



	2. I've been dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Giselle get ready for the ball.

When Robert woke up he woke up to the sight of Giselle looking at him adoringly.  
"Giselle,what's going on?"He asked.Robert sat up and immediately looked around.  
"Where are we?"Robert got out of bed and looked around the room.  
He walked out on to the balcony and looked around.  
"Where's my cellphone?"Robert asked.He looked at Giselle she was holding a small mirror."You have no need for your cellphone."Giselle said.  
She handed him the mirror."What's this for?"Robert asked.  
"It's a Looking Glass,you can Contact Emma."Giselle said smiling at her Husband.  
Robert held the mirror up and said."Find Me,Emma Swan"  
Emma appeared in the mirror,she looked like she was dressed to go somewhere.  
"Emma?"Robert called out."who is that?"She said."It's your looking glass,Dear."  
Regina said holding it up to her.Emma picked it up and seen Robert.  
"Oh Robert,It's you."Emma said when she seen him.  
"You and Giselle coming to the ball?"  
"yeah,Were on our way."Robert said."Great,See you there."Emma said.  
Robert and Giselle got dressed got in their Carriage and Made their way to the Ball.  
Emma and Regina's carriage stopped,emma looked out and saw Mulan and Aurora.  
"Hey girls,on the way to the Ball?"Emma asked them.  
"Yeah,we are."Mulan said."Hop in."Emma said.  
Mulan and Aurora got into the Carriage and the five them were On there way.  
Giselle and Robert were in the carriage when Giselle saw two men standing on the road.  
"Philip,Lancelot"Giselle said smiling."Get in here,you two."  
Philip and Lancelot got in the carriage.  
"We're on are way to Snow and David's ball."  
Lancelot said."We are too."Giselle said. The foursome continued on their way.  
The two Carriages met Directly at the steps of Snow and David's Castle.  
The Couple met all the Others at the top of the Steps.  
"Thank you all for Coming,This Ball is our Daughter's Debut to Kingdom and We're glad you all could be apart of it."David said looking around.  
"Please everyone come in."Snow said.  
The Ball was under way,People dancing and talking.  
Killian and Baelfire made their way into the ballroom.  
"Bae,I'm glad we could get off the ship for awhile."Killian said.  
"I Kept my Promise that we would go dancing."  
"Yes you did,Killi."Baelfire said wrapping his arms around killian's Neck and kissing him.  
Giselle Spotted Emma and went over towards her." Emma!"Giselle exclaim.  
"Hey Giselle,Glad you and Robert could make it."Emma said.  
"So your Parents threw this ball for you?"She asked. Emma Nodded.  
"It's their way of Debuting me to the Kingdom."  
"It's a great party,Emma."Giselle Said.

Lancelot and Phillip were dancing together."Thank you,for accepting my invitation."  
"There's no one else I'd rather be here with."Lancelot said.  
"We've been through much together."  
"I love you,Lancelot."Phillip said."and I love you too."Lancelot said.  
The two shared a kiss and resumed dancing.  
Mulan and Aurora danced,Their arms around each other's waist.  
Emma took turns dancing with Henry and Regina.  
Pinocchio and Jiminy only had eyes for each other,they occasionally said hi to a couple passing by. But they were only focused on one another.  
Snow and David looked out at everyone dancing.  
This was Their kingdom all here to Celebrate their Daughter.  
They sat on their thrones grinning ear to ear.  
The event was a huge success.


End file.
